Um pequeno Conto
by Want'a Cookie
Summary: Eu gostei dessa historinha. Li e reli várias vezes, e pedi opiniões, até resolver postar aqui :DSeja o que deus quiser .w. sigh


_**Um Pequeno Conto...**_

Palavras não são necessárias e nem o suficiente para descrever o que realmente se passa no coração de alguém. A mente humana é um mistério, o coração humano é um oceano profundo onde ninguém consegue alcançar seu todo. Sempre há alguma parte onde a luz não consegue mais penetrar. E apesar disso, ainda há vida. Ainda há esperanças. E ainda há alguma coisa... É assim que ela se sentia. Não conseguia dizer direito. Eu sempre a via como alguém dura. Diziam que ela era "A Rainha do Gelo". Eu entendo bem o motivo disso. Sempre tive medo de suas broncas, de sua rispidez, de seus olhares e de sua dureza. Não é fácil conviver com ela. Não é difícil também entender que ninguém pode se manter duro para sempre. Mas acho que posso começar a contar algo para vocês. Uma história que me comove até hoje.

Há muitos anos, em Tokyo, ela vivia numa pensão. Pensão Funbari. Já estava feliz, ou ao menos parecia isso. Eu nunca havia me interessado em seu passado, em tentar descobrir os motivos para que ela fosse tão dura comigo e consigo mesma. Eu acho que é porque estava sozinha. Eu não me imagino vivendo sozinho. É duro pensar que existem espíritos que, apesar de todas as dores, ainda preferem se manter firmes, sem deixar a muralha cair. Ela é assim. Anna... Anna Kyouyama. Ela foi uma pessoa muito importante. Nessa época da pensão, quando eu já tinha jeito para pensar por mim mesmo – e se não tivesse, acho que não conseguiria viver com ela, ela era vista como alguém de extrema importância no mundo espiritual. Era casada com o atual Shaman King. Eu não sei. Ela parecia bem feliz, na verdade. Do jeito dela, mas ela parecia feliz. Não sei explicar direito. Mas não foi ele quem cuidara de mim. E sim um rapaz. Yoh. Ele se chama Yoh Asakura. Sempre estava lá por perto quando eu precisava, quando ela precisava, na verdade, quando qualquer um precisava dele, ele estava perto. Era bem divertido.

Só que com o passar dos meses eu fui me tocando. Anna olhava de um jeito tão carinhoso para Yoh. Não conseguia detectar muito, mas me lembrava algo a mais, além do carinho. E eu ficava olhando-os conversar... Trocavam olhares tão ternos. Pareciam até casados.

Um dia eu cheguei e o vi segurando a mão dela. Aproveitei meu tamanho afortunado e me escondi atrás do sofá sem ser percebido. E pareciam tão entretidos consigo mesmos que sequer haviam notado minha presença. Eu lembro de suas palavras, como se fosse ontem.

"Eu tenho medo disso, Yoh. Eu..."

"Por que... medo...? Você... Como pode sentir medo por algo assim...?"

"Eu não sei. Mas... – os olhos marejavam de lágrimas. Algo surpreendente. Nunca havia visto isso antes. A itako... A Rainha do Gelo... Chorando?."

"A-Anna... Por favor, não... Chora. Eu vou voltar. Prometo!"

"Da última vez, eu te perdi de uma maneira dolorosa. Não queria isso. Não queria... Novamente."

E um silêncio tomou conta. Eu apenas a via chorar. E o via surpreso. Acho que ele também nunca vira a itako chorar. E sequer havia pensado que ela era **capaz** de chorar. Acho que no fim as impressões sempre mudam. E continuei assistindo.

"Você foi embora... Ele foi embora... Agora que você volta, vai partir de novo??? – Perguntou-lhe num tom quase desesperado. Não queria deixá-lo partir. Era duro demais.

E novamente um silêncio tomou conta. Vi ele a abraçar. E parecia um abraço tão tenro, porém tão triste. Eu queria entender o motivo daquela despedida. E queria entender porque ele a deixaria sozinha.

Depois daquilo, ele partiu. E deixou sim, ela sozinha. Nos dias que se passavam, sempre que eu a via, ela estava sentada, lendo. Nunca a vira tão fria. Agora sim, ela me parecia a verdadeira Rainha do Gelo. Eu achava tão melancólico aquele clima. Não gostava disso. Mas sempre que eu tentava me aproximar para animá-la, era em vão. Ou ela brigava comigo, ou me dava algum tapa – os quais eu tenho marcas até hoje – ou simplesmente me ignorava. Era estranho. Em seus dias normais ela me mandaria, no mínimo, treinar.

Acho que ficamos pelo menos dois meses nisso. Só estávamos eu e ela naquela grande pensão. Todos haviam partido. Deve ter sido num domingo quando ela chegou pra mim e disse que iríamos sair. Eu me lembro bem, porque fiquei chateado. Afinal, domingos eram os únicos dias que eu tinha para descansar de todo aquele treino e estudo. Como eu disse, não é fácil conviver com ela sem receber suas ordens e obedecer. Mas eu não discutiria com ela. Não queria levar outro tapa, os antigos ainda pareciam doer. Então eu fui.

Não olhava para ela durante o caminho. Acho que eu estava tão irritado que até o som de seus tamancos e dos meus próprios incomodavam. A única vez que olhei, via os longos cabelos dourados dela batendo ao meio de suas costas e misturando-se com o rubro daquele lenço comprido preso em seu pescoço. Voltei meus olhos para o chão, quando ela parou bruscamente e eu, inconscientemente e distraído, esbarrei nela. Quando eu finalmente me recuperei, olhei em volta. Era uma visão tão bonita... Mas sequer estávamos mais na cidade. Era a floresta. Quanto tempo havíamos caminhado, que eu não sei até hoje? Muito. Saímos de manhã e eu acho que era fim da tarde. Por isso meus pés estavam me matando.

"Onde estamos?"

"Em busca de um novo destino."

"Destino?..."

"Isso. Você acredita no destino?"

"Por que deveria acreditar?"

"Porque ele rege sua vida. Todos nós possuímos um destino."

"Para mim isso não é certo."

"Para muitos não é. Mas sabe... Nós podemos mudar nosso destino."

"Mudar...?"

"Isso mesmo. O destino foi feito para ser mudado. Se você vai ser atingido por uma arma agora, você pode seguir o seu destino e morrer... Ou lutar contra ele, e sobreviver. Essa é a verdade. É para isso que estamos aqui. Para lutar."

"..."

"Sabe... Eu nunca achei que conseguiria isso. Lutar contra meu próprio destino. Ele diz que eu tenho que ficar sozinha. Que eu não posso amar ninguém... Tudo vai contra isso. Tudo sempre tentou impedir que eu sentisse algo. Mas é impossível. O coração humano não foi feito para 'não amar'. A vida gira em torno disso. Gira em torno desses sentimentos. O ódio e o amor são uns dos mais fortes e... Talvez sejam os mais fortes até. Eu senti os dois, lado a lado, por muitos anos."

Aquelas palavras ficariam me martelando durante muito tempo. Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse conversar comigo sobre sentimentos. Não ela... Quando a ouvi prosseguir.

"Ouça... – agachou-se à minha frente e, pela primeira vez, olhou-me nos olhos. – Eu não quero que você se torne como eu. Uma muralha. É duro demais. Eu quero que você encontre alguém e seja feliz. Seja muito feliz."

Quando a ouvi dizer isso, notei que seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas. Fiquei sem falas. Sem saber como reagir. Apenas a abracei e a deixei chorar. Sentia meu ombro já molhado, a sentia soluçar e tremer.

"Me promete??? Me prometa que será feliz. E que irá lutar contra seu destino."

"Mas..."

"APENAS ME PROMETA"

"T-tá bem. Eu prometo..."

"Obrigada..."

"Me diga. O que você tem? ... E-eu nunca... te vi assim."

"..."

"Por favor."

"Não sei. Meu coração parece em estilhaços..."

"O que ele te disse?"

"Quem?"

"O Yoh."

"..."

"Diga-me."

Ela não quis me contar. Eu insisti, mas a única coisa que ela fez depois disso foi chorar mais. Ficamos ali aquela noite. E na manhã seguinte voltamos para casa.

Eu nunca havia me interessado em seu passado... Em tentar descobrir os motivos para que ela fosse tão dura comigo e consigo mesma. Agora, finalmente, isso parecia começar a me chamar a atenção. Eu estava me preocupando. Estava me dando conta... Ninguém poderia viver sozinho. Se o que ela me dissera sobre o coração humano era coerente, ela própria não seguia isso. Por isso, estava se tornando dura. Não sabia do seu passado. Mas agora me determinava a descobrir. Com o consentimento dela, saí. Eu não lhe disse o que eu iria realmente fazer. Mas algo me impulsionava para buscar algumas pessoas. No fim, acabei numa prisão por ter arranjado briga com uns caras. Oras, eu não estava em meu melhor humor naquele dia.

Depois de ver que não adiantaria ficar ali preso, fugi. Não era uma coisa difícil para um shaman explodir uma parede de pedras.

Eu segui a minha viagem. Um mês... Dois meses... Vários meses! É sim, eu fiquei vários e vários meses viajando. Na verdade eu não tinha lá muita noção do tempo que eu passei fora. Depois que eu voltei é que eu fui descobrir. Mas no decorrer da viagem eu fui encontrando os conhecidos. Um a um. E eles me contaram sua história. Me contaram o que ela havia passado com Yoh. Ouvi-os dizer sobre a grande paixão oculta. E naquele momento, quando o homem a quem chamavam Silver me contou sobre essa história em mais detalhes, tudo fez sentido. O coração da itako, o coração que ocultava as mais profundas dores e angústias. No dia da declaração de Yoh, ela não o retribuíra. E no fim, acabaram por apagar um romance que nunca aconteceu. Ele me disse que os dois sentiam um grande amor um pelo outro. Um amor que nunca souberam se iria ser retribuído ou não. E quando descobriram, era tarde demais. Ele estava comprometido com outra. Ela estava comprometida com outro. Foi um triste desencontro, eu sei.

Eu segui então de lá. Mais alguns meses, eu acho. As testemunhas que encontrei me diziam o quanto Yoh era bom. E alguns diziam sobre a traição de Anna. E eu ficava me remoendo...

"Traição? Mas ela não traiu ninguém!"

Até eu descobrir. Hao. Hao Asakura era o maior inimigo daquela época. De 500 em 500 anos ele renasceu para se tornar o Shaman King e tinha como ideal acabar com os humanos que não viam espíritos. Ela estava do lado dele. Estava do lado de Hao. Isso me incomodava bastante. Eu encontrara esse Hao Asakura durante minha viagem. Ele me lançou um olhar tão estranho... Um olhar que nunca vou esquecer. Não era o olhar de um assassino ou coisa parecida. Lembrava-me tanto o olhar de Yoh... Tranqüilo, despreocupado. E quando me dei conta, notei que eram iguais. Não nas atitudes, mas na aparência. Perguntei e ele confirmou. Eram irmãos gêmeos.

"Você ficou com ela?"

"É, fiquei. E a descriminaram muito por isso."

"Me... Conta...?"

"Claro... – Ele segurou minha mão e me conduziu para uma aconchegante tenda. Não entrou comigo nesta. Mas na frente, havia uma fogueira – Você quer saber como foi a história?"

"Por favor."

E ele me contou. Contou-me sobre sua descoberta. A descoberta dos sentimentos. Contou-me sobre seu passado um pouco. Sobre seu ódio pelos humanos e sobre como Yoh e Anna lhe haviam mostrado que aquilo não era o melhor caminho. Mas no fim ele me olhou de uma maneira esquisita.

"Você tem um grande potencial. Não é à toa."

"Ham?"

"Sabe, quando você vence a última batalha e compreende que o coração não vive sem um sentimento, nada mais importa para você do que encontrar a pessoa amada. E eu já tinha encontrado. Mas ela amava outro..."

"Ela?"

"Sim, a Anna."

"..."

"No fim, ela disse me amar. Mas já era tarde. Eu já aceitara o cargo. E tive de ir."

"Você... Aceitou o cargo? Mas... Que...?"

"Shaman King."

E aquilo me deixou sem falas. Eu não soube responder. Então era ele o marido de Anna? O marido que a havia abandonado. Yoh esteve ao lado de Anna desde que ele fora embora. Era duro.

"Você não vai voltar?"

"Ela tem o Yoh."

"Não, não tem."

"O quê?"

"Ele foi embora. Ele não pode ficar com ela. Ela ama você."

"..."

Foi um dos momentos mais difíceis de minha vida. Vê-lo chorando. Como uma criança. Assim como Anna havia chorado... Chorado muito. Ele me abraçou. Assim como ela havia feito. Eu também o abracei e não disse nada. Agora eu estava compreendendo. Um achava que o outro não lhe queria. Era tão.. triste. E anos, anos disso.

"Você é capaz de abandonar?"

"O quê?"

"Seu cargo."

"Abdicar? ..."

"Isso."

"...Ouça. Quando se chega aonde eu estou, você acaba encontrando a sabedoria máxima. E essa sabedoria te mostra muito o que você não enxergava... Sobre o mundo. Você deixa de sentir ódio. Deixa de sentir rancor. E apenas passa a desejar a ajudar. E a manter os tempos de paz."

"E...?"

"...Eu o farei."

Não hesitei em dar-lhe um sorriso. Um lindo sorriso o qual eu não dava há muito tempo. Fomos embora. Não demorou para chegar lá, ao lado dele. Ele tinha um Grande Espírito ao seu lado. Eu acho que ela sentira sua aura. Sentira que estava próximo, pois quando chegamos, ela já estava lá, de prontidão e nos esperando. Eu vi os dois com aquela serenidade. Uma serenidade que eu nunca vi nela. E então eu entendi. Eu não estava errado quando falei para Hao. Ela o amava. Yoh era apenas uma pessoa especial. Como... Um irmão.

Ele abdicou sim, de tudo, para ter uma vida digna e tranqüila ao lado dela. Eu nunca a vi tão feliz. Agora, era claro. Com toda a sua maneira ríspida, ela estava feliz. Era como se ela pudesse estar se refletindo nele... E colocara a última peça de um quebra-cabeça no lugar.

Esse é o coração humano. Como um oceano profundo onde ninguém consegue alcançar seu todo. Sempre há alguma parte onde a luz não consegue mais penetrar. E apesar disso, ainda há vida. Ainda há esperanças. E ainda há alguma coisa... E essa coisa é o sentimento que rege a vida. O amor. Hoje eu sei disso. Cada um é dono do próprio destino. Basta aceita-lo ou não. E ela quis mudar o dela. Eu também mudarei o meu. O Shaman Fight voltará a acontecer, e desta vez **eu** serei o futuro Shaman King. Afinal, quem possui uma mãe e um pai como eu, não pode desejar menos.

_Asakura Hana_

_13 anos._


End file.
